


El Perfume de Asmodeus

by Shion23



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Explicito TodosxFuruichi, Furuichi corre por su virginidad., M/M, Oga esta cachondo y Furuichi es lindo.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shion23/pseuds/Shion23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de un incidente fortuito, causado por un regalo para Hilda, Furuichi se encuentra en la incómoda posición de ser el chico más deseado de Ishiyama alta. Y ahora él debe huir de sus "admiradores" que parecen no aceptar un NO por respuesta, y planean tener a Furuichi ya sea que este quiera o no. ¿Sera Oga capaz de salvarlo? ¿O también es parte del problema?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Perfume de Asmodeus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historia Original](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Historia+Original).



> Pareja: OgaXFuruichi.
> 
> Clasificación: M+ Advertencia: Ninguna trama complicada, solo una historia con un poco de Lemon, porque esta pareja necesita amor, mucho amor. Si tienes algo en contra del amor BoyxBoy o Yaoi, entonces este fic no es para ti. 
> 
> N/A: Es mi primer trabajo en esta pagina, y espero que lo disfruten, amo esta pareja, es simplemente adorable, yo no puedo dejar de leer sobre ellos. Y si están leyendo esto es porque piensan lo mismo ¿No? Es que ellos son perfectos!

**El Perfume de Asmodeo**

Pasos apresurados sí podian Escuchar Por Aquel pasillo Aparentemente solitario, Por Una esquina, la Figura de la ONU delgado joven El sí Hizo Presente, this no detuvo Do Marcha, Corrió El bronceado Rápido Como SUS PIERNAS lo permitían, Ni siquiera en sí dio Tras el Tiempo para Mirar EL. Tenia Que Huir, no podia desperdiciar Ni Una milésima de Segundo. Por Lo Que siguio Corriendo pecado Atrás Mirar.

" _¡Esto Es ridículo! ¿¡Porque que tengo Ser yo El Que Dębe Sufrir Por Esto !? "_

De No se detuvo un TRATAR de ENCONTRAR Una respuesta a ESE Pensamiento, en Su Lugar abrió Una de las puertas del pasillo y el pecado dudar ni ver si ESTABA Vacío (afortunadamente lo ESTABA) entro y ciegamente utilizo Todo Lo Que es ESA habitación ¿Habia párrafo trabar la puerta e impedir el Acceso A cualquiera Que se atreviera a Para entrar.

Una Parte de tu mundo le decia Que ESO Inútil era, ya Que recordaba la Absurda e inhumana Fuerza de algunos de Sus perseguidores, Pero era Eso que Mejor nada, y he aquí que era Único Que un su pobre y atrofiado cerebro sí le Ocurrió en ESE Momento.

Un suspiro salio de Sus temblorosos labios y LUEGO SE desplomo En el suelo Ceremonia pecado. Recogiendo SUS PIERNAS Y sentándose en la posicion típica india, El joven observo La Puerta, Una delgada capa de sudor recorría Do rostro, Sus Ojos grises, nublados Por Nubes de tormenta, tomaban Nota de Cualquier del indicio De Algun Tipo de Intruso En Las proximidades.

" _¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¿Como Me meti en ESTO? ¿Por que yo? Y justamente Hoy busque ¡Justamente Hoy CUANDO Deje los Tejidos en casa! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! Esto No Puede del ¡Terminar Simplemente no Hacerlo puede! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! "_

Sus erráticos Pensamientos were interrumpidos POR EL sonido de Pasos acercándose, El joven contuvo el aliento, Esperando Que Quien Quiera Que Fuera hay Pudiera Escuchar Los Rápidos y fuertes latidos de su Corazón. Contuvo el aliento y espero, Más Que listo párr Huir si necessary época.

Se aventaría Por La Ventana de Posible Ser, Cualquier cosa, cosa de Cualquier del párrafo Evitar ...

-Furuichi-Kun ~ ¿Dónde estás? No te escondas ...

" _Woa! Que Desagradable tono, Esta Loco si Piensa Que voy salir si habla de la ESA forma, Lado Otro POR, Estós Tipos sin cerebro-Tienen "_

-Furi-Chan, sal de Donde estés ... Solo Deseo Hablar contigo ...

" _Si claro, ¿Y Qué Pasa Con ESE apodo? Me da escalofríos ... "_

-Vamos Furuichi, serás muy bien recompensado si Ahora las ventas ...

" _¿¡incuso Himekawa-san !? Esto! Sólo sé ESTA poniendo peor y peor "_

-No Voy a Dejar Que Tengan ustedes un Furuicho, ningún hijo Buenos Para El ...

" _Aya-sempai! ... "_

-¡Oí! Ustedes, ¡Dejen de Buscar un Furuichi! ¡Lárguense! ...

" _¡DIJO lo Kanzaki-sempai! ESE El solitario Fue Un detonante de un Punto de Explotar ... "_

-Imbécil No nos des ordenes! ... ¿Quieres morir?

" _¿Ves idiotas? ESOS, inclusó en Momentos de Como ESE solitario Piensan en peleas "_

-No Remedio heno, me encargare de la basura de los antes Seguir En busca de Furuichi ...

" _Lo Sabia, las pelas de siempre seran los Primero párrafo Estós Tipos "_

-¡Por Mi bien! ¡Los Matare a todos! ...

" _Ya Ni se Porque Me molesto ... Mejor mátense Todos ustedes ... "_

-Todo El Que Quiera enfrentarse a mi ¡QUE VENGA! ...

Takayuki Furuichi, Quien parecia Ser la Manzana de la Discordia de Estós delincuentes (No Es Que Ellos necesitaran Una Manzana de la Discordia párrafo Pelear) sí alejo de la puerta, del como del tanto Física época y Humanamente posible. El sonido de gruñidos Molestos, insultos, puños chocando y en fin, Todo tipo de Sonidos Que Una lucha de Entre delincuentes era Capaz de Hacer, sí dejo Escuchar un travez de la puerta, en El Escondite del plata peli.

Furuichi busco un Do Alrededor, tratando de ENCONTRAR Alguna ruta de huida (Si Es Que Habia UNA) Pero he aquí Único Que Encontró Fue Un Monton De Basura, De Que he Ser parecio ONU Salón de laboratorio (inclusó ONU habia Por esqueleto AHI) y Nada Más. Su fugaz Esperanza De Que hubiera Alguna Puerta Escondida párrafo Escapar de Algún Modo, aplastada FUE consideracion pecado Alguna.

Con Un aura de Depresión rodeándolo Furuichi Se Fue al rincón Más oscuro del salón, sentándose Llevo SUS Rodillas un su pecho y las abrazo estafa SUS brazos. Los Sonidos de la fuertes ERAN AUN lucha, Lo Que significaba Que salir Por La Puerta imposible era, Pero Tal Vez, aire Un poco de suerte, los idiotas sí matarían Entre Ellos MISMOS Y El podria Huir en Cuanto Todos estuvieran En el suelo, muriendo desangrados.

O Tal Vez La pelea Haría Que se olviden de El, si. Pasar podia, LA OEN Siempre lucha Primero lo era párr Tipos, Asi Que era muy Posible Que sucediera ¿No? Solo habia Que Tener esperanza ... en solitario ...

" _¡¿A Quien engaño ?! Este Día Mi Suerte ha Sido horrible, y No Creo Que mejore ... Y TODO POR culpa de ... por culpa de ... ¡Ni siquiera Puedo pensarlo correctamente! "_

Solo, Acurrucado En la oscuridad de la ONU rincón de Aquel abandonado Salón de bilogía. Furuichi PUEDE ningún Ser Capaz Pensar en La Razón de Su miseria real, Pero ESO no queria Decir, El Que No Recordar Pudiera, Como Es Que se habia metido En Este Problema En Primer Lugar.

Perdido en el SUS recuerdos, Takayuki Ignoro La pelea Que llevaba Lugar _Por Su culpa,_ unos metros en solitario UNOS Fuera de Do Escondite real.

0000

**Hace tan solo Horas ANUs los antes, Salón de Clases De Los primeros años en Ishiyama Alta.**

Esa Mañana habia comenzado Como Cualquier del Otro, Furuicho habia acompañado a Oga y Bebé Beel, de camino a la Escuela, de las Naciones Unidas Grupo de matones habia retado a Oga, Oga aplasto al Grupo de matones e inclusó los Enterro En el suelo MIENTRAS reia maniáticamente, Bebe Campana dio grititos de felicidad en el Hombro de Oga, muy orgullo de Su Padre El Niño y Furuichi sí mantuvo al margen, Terminado de comerse Do croqueta de Desayuno.

Nada raro here Mañana Una Completamente normal.

Habian Llegado al Salón de clases, Donde como siempre, no habia ni un maestro de la ONU La Vista (¿En serio? ¿Esto Es Verdad es Una Escuela? ¿Dónde rayos sí Metian los Maestros?) Y Como todos los Días del tanto Oga Como Furuchi were una respectivos SUS Asientos, HACER párrafo, Lo Que Se Supone Que Cada Uno Hace en El Salón de Durante "Las clases". Todo parecia normal, o de Una Escuela CIEN Por cierto de delincuentes era moreno normal de Como, Hasta Que ...

-Tu Escoria Humana ¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar semejante imagen al joven El maestro? ...- Por La Ventana La Hermosa Rubia y demonio entro Con La Gracia Que la caracteriza, ella Si Como No Acabara de Entrar De Una Ventana de la ONU tercer piso , Pero Aún Así nadie volteo un Mirar, ni actuó Como Si Fuera ESO La Gran Cosa (Es Que en la ESA Escuela ya era normal, La Verdad)

Furuichi volteo un ver a la rubia y una Sonrisa Alegre Surco Do rostro- ... Buenos días Hilda-san, bronceado hermosa como siempre ya veo ... -El solo recibio una fría mirada ante SUS Palabras, Pero ya ESTABA Acostumbrado a la Actitud del demonio femenino .

Como era habitual Toda La Atención de la Rubia ESTABA Puesta En Su amado y joven El amo de cabello verde y en la "basura humana" Se Supone Que era el padre del Bebé demonio. Su rostro Tenia Una mueca de molestia, la "basura humana" ESTABA dormido De Una Manera indecorosa bronceado ¡inclusó babea Todo el pupitre! Y Ella Sabia de Que Ese Tipo De Conductas ninguna época Algo una cola Lo Su joven El amo deberia Estar Expuesto.

-Ah? ¿De que hablas? Demonios Y deja de mirarme asi, es molesto ... -QUE lo despertaran de Do siesta no era Algo que un Oga le agradara, personaje Otra de Cualquier del ya estaria bien Enterrado Sobre Una comparación o el Consuelo, Pero inclusó EL Sabia Que estafa Esa Mujer Que Habia andarse Con Cuidado.

-Dormir De la ESA Manera vulgar bronceado, no es Buena Imagen Para El amo Beel, deja de Hacerlo ... -Ella exigió Con Un Tono frio Que No admitía réplica Alguna.

Oga sí erizo ¡A nadie le Daba El Órdenes! Y Mucho Menos de Una loca mujer demonio Que Ni siquiera le agradaba, abrió boca su, Más Que dispuesto una Lanzar Un montón de cosas (Ni Una de ella Agradable o APTA párrafo Menores) CUANDO UN gemido Pequeño llamo Do Atención.

Por Su Lado, Furuichi observo Más Que divertido La Discusión de dos organismos de normalización europeos, y del como Oga practicamente entro en pánico CUANDO Las Lágrimas amenazaron estafa salir de los Ojos del Bebé de cabellera verde. Si Oga no detenía el Llanto del Bebé entona pronto ...

-Oye Beel! No llores Maldición! ¡Ya Te Dije Que Los Hombres no lloran! ...

El peli plata Simplemente sí levanto de Su asiento y sí Alejo, El No Se iba a ver involucrado en ESTA OCASION, La última vez le Costo Días ¡Días! Quitarse el olor de quemado del cabello.

-QUE No llores! ¿Por Qué ESTAS llorando de Todos Modos? ¡NO HA PASADO NADA! ... No espera ... NOOO! ...

Demasiado tarde, Delgados rayos azules comenzaron a rodear al Pequeño Bebé ya Pesar de Sus Esfuerzos Oga no Pudo Evitar el llanto del infante (Por Otro Lado, El Nunca Pudo Evitar Que Bebe-Beel llorara) e Inevitablemente Oga FUE electrocutado pecado Contemplación Alguna, quedando Solo Una masa oscura Chamuscada de El CUANDO Todo terminó.

-Maldito Bebe-Beel ... -la cosa negra quemada murmuro. Hilda Por Su Parte tomo al Pequeño y la de la estafa Intención De Que this bebiera Do leche de la Mañana y ASI calmarlo.

Furuichi Por Su Lado sin Sacar Evitar Pudo Do Teléfono y Tomar Una foto párr conmemorar El Momento (divertido era de siempre ver un Oga tendido y Chamuscado En el suelo). Una Vez Terminado observo a la sirvienta demoniaca y no Pudo Evitar la Curiosidad al ver El Pequeño frasco del una de las Manos de la Rubia.

-Hilda-San ¿Qué es ESE frasco? ...- La Razón de Do Curiosidad época Que DICHO Frasco no era Algo que la rubia cargara, Hilda hermosa era, y gusto estafa buen baño moda, Pero Las cosas Femeninas Nunca habian Sido ligadas a la rubia.

ESE Y Frasco muy era, muy femenino.

De Vidrio trasparente, sí podia OBSERVAR liquido de las Naciones Unidas de la ONU de color lila suave, la forma de la botella redonda era, si Furuicho Tenia Que Darle forma, Diría Que parecia un Una manzana Pequeña, y la tapa era del color de Mismo Que el liquido, de ONU Morado suave.

Demasiado femenino párr Alguien Como Hilda.

-¿Esto? ...- Los ojos de la demonio were a la botella y Con Un encogimiento de hombros no vio El problema es responder- ... Es Regalo de las Naciones Unidas de Su Majestad El Gran Demonio, me lo mando Esta mañana pero ... -una Extraña Expresión Cruzo En Su rostro, Furuicho ni Sabrià Decir un Que se debía- ... A Pesar De Que estoy súmamente Agradecida, Esto no es Algo que yo usaría comúnmente ...

Furuichi ESTABA un punto de Preguntar, la ONU CUANDO Hizo gruñido Ambos Que, demonio y Humano observaran a la cosa negra y quemada Que parecia cobrar vida de la nada.

-ese Maldito crio ... ¡Esta Vez me las Pagara! ...- Oga molesto muy parecia, al Haber Sido electrocutado, Como Tantas Veces En El Pasado.

Hilda frunció el ceño y ESTABA un punto de repicar CUANDO Do joven El maestro decidio Que Seria divertido Jugar con el frasco Qué hace ella Momento de la ONU y Furuichi Estaban Hablando.

-Joven Maestro ESO no es ... -el Bebé no escucho, ya Que El Alguna forma de sí las habia arreglado párr abrir el frasco y al sacudirlo Con Fuerza Todo el liquido de color de lila suave salio disparado al aire ...

Y el Líquido aterrizo de Lleno, justamente Sobre Todo el Cuerpo de Furuichi.

-Oh No ... -había Una Expresión de ¿Preocupación? En El Rostro de Hilda En este momento, frunció el ceño LUEGO EL, ESTO no busque Terminar podia, sin párr Furuichi al Menos.

-Woa! ¿Qué? ...- Cerrando Sus Ojos párrafo Evitar Que El liquido Llegara A por ellos, el peliplata sintio Como Do rostro, cabello y Parte del pecho era mojado POR EL morado liquido del Regalo de Hilda. CUANDO abrió de Nuevo SUS Párpados observo el los Daños. ESTABA empapado, Tendria Que cambiarse ...

-¿Eh? Pense Que era el perfume de las Naciones Unidas, Pero ESTO no huele a nada ... -El no sentia olor de las Naciones Unidas ni, MIENTRAS trataba de limpiarse Como podia. Levanto la mirada to see un Hilda y parpadeo confundido al ver la Expresión de ella- ... .¿Hilda-san? ...- La demonio lo Miraba fijamente, Como Esperando Que Algo Pasara.

No Tuvo Que Esperar Mucho.

-Oye Furuichi ... hueles bien ... -Los ojos grises sí abrieron Entre sorprendidos y desconcertado CUANDO UNO de Sus compañeros de Clase, literalmente habia hundido Do nariz en el cuello del peliplata.

-¿Qué? Oye ... tú ...

-Nunca Me habia zócalo Cuenta pero ... tu tienes el color de las Naciones Unidas de cabello bonito ¿Lo Sabías? ...

Bien Ahora Furuichi ESTABA Empezando un Tener un muy mal presentimiento, Sobre TODO CUANDO Otro de Sus compañeros comenzo un acariciar Do Cabello ¡Acariciarlo! ¿Qué demonios ESTABA Pasando? Esto! Debia Ser Alguna retorcida broma o Algo Asi.

Un escalofrío de miedo recorrio Do Cuerpo.

Temor Con, Mucho Temor Furuichi observo fijamente Más Do Entorno, Solo Para encontrarse Con todas las Miradas de compañeros SUS En Su persona. ¿Qué ESTABA Pasado? Llevo Su Mirada un Hilda párrafo preguntarle si sabia Algo al respecto, generando CUANDO vio Algo que Casi lo petrifico En el acto.

-¿O-Oga? ...- La Mirada de la era amigo Do Una Que Nunca habia Observado los antes. Y SI EL Tenia Que ponerle Nombre Entonces seria ... lujuria. Furuichi trago grueso, Esa mirada lo ponia Mucho Más incomodo Que El Hecho De Que ...

-Si ... Hueles bien bronceado ... -definitivamente Mucho Más incomodo Que El Que Tenga un Tipo ONU olfateando Do cuello, y muy ruidosamente Que Habia aclarar.

-Oye! Aléjate de Furuichi ¡No te le Acerques confianzudamente bronceado!

-Y Tu deja de Tocar Su cabello! ¿Que no hay incomodas Lo Que Vez?

-Ah? ¿Quieres cabrón pelea?

-Te Aniquilare imbécil ...

Y ASI sin mas, Una pelea en sí desato en el Salón de Los primeros años, Pero el peliplata no le presto Atención, EL Aun no podia apartar Sus Ojos de las orbes de chocolate de Su Amigo Oga, Expresión ESA habia he inmovilizado pecado proponérselo Siquiera, era this La Primera Vez Que se sentia de la ESA-forma, y no Sabia Que hacer al respecto.

-¿Oga? ...- ¿Habia sonado Do voz Tan confundida Como Penso? Pues La Verdad Así es Como sí Sentia en ESE Momento.

-Furuichi Ma ... -Pero Oga no Pudo Terminar Lo Que ESTABA un punto de Decir, ya Que Un Ataque busque colocado en Do nuca Por Una sombrilla negra lo dejo inconsciente En el acto.

La mirada del albino vago de Su Amigo inconciente En el suelo un demonio- la rubia ... ¿Hilda-san Porque? ...

-Escucha Furuichi ... -interrumpió la rubia- ... la Sustancia Que Te Cayó Encima es Conocida Como El perfume de Asmodeo *, Sacado de la esencia del demonio Asmodeo Misma, El Es Un demonio de la lujuria, Líder del Segundo Nivel del infierno ... - la rubia tomo al Bebé en el SUS brazos y Con Su mano libre saco al albino Fuera del Salón MIENTRAS explicaba- ... Es Una Poderosa poción de amor, Que Hará Que TODO hombre en las proximidades sí enamore de ti ... El Nivel de amor dependera de Cuanta poción te Hayas echado y bueno ... -haciendo Una mueca, Hilda chasqueo la lengua molesta- ... te cayo el frasco completo Furuichi ¿Entiendes Lo Que SIGNIFICA ESO? ...

Y he aquí Furuichi HACIA, EL HABIA palidecido ante la ESA ambigua Explicación, Pero Aún Así entendio la Profundidad del Problema En El Que se encontraba, En pocas palabras, Cada delincuente en los alrededores de la ONU querría Trozo de Su persona, y si la mirada de Oga y Los demas chicos del Salón de Decio Algo, lo querrían ya QUE SEA EL acepte o no.

¡Lo bán un Violar!

No, tenia Que Pensar positivo, tenia un Hilda-san de Su Lado, Fuerte era ella, ella podria protegerlo. Ella ...

-Lo Siento Furuichi Pero Me tengo que ir, investigare Cuánto tiempo La poción efecto oleada, del tanto MIENTRAS tu mantente escondido y No dejes que nadie te Vea ... vamos Joven amo, TENEMOS Trabajo Que hacer ...

-Ada! ...

-Así Es joven El amo ... como siempre USTED it genio de la ONU ...

-Espera Hilda-san! ...

De nada sirvio, la demonio rubio desaparecio Por Una de las Ventanas y Se Fue, Sin mirar atrás, Dejando AL Pobre e indefenso Furuichi En Medio De Nido de testosterona Y Hormonas Adolescentes estafadores Deseos reprimidos de la ONU.

-ME VAN A Violar! ...

000

**Tiempo real.**

Y Así es Como sí encontraba En Esta ridícula Situación Con Toda La Población masculina de la Escuela Buscándolo párrafo Ponerse c _ariñoso_ Con El ¡Y Hilda-san no aparecia! Ya habian Pasado tres horas Desde Entonces y Su Situación sin Change parecia poquito ONU ni, Para nada.

Habia Sido Un infierno viviente EL Proteger un su personalidad (y virginidad) LUEGO De Que La demonio rubio lo abandonara cruelmente, y en Lugar de Mantenerse oculto Todo Lo Que consiguio FUE ir y encontrarse Con los mas fuertes (e idiotas REALMENTE) de la Escuela , Razón Por La Cual Ahora Sé Mantenia oculto en El Salón de Biología abandonado.

" _Solo espero Que Hilda-san encuentre Una Solución pronto ... No creo Poder Resistir Mucho tiempo "_

-¡Oye NOO!

-Maldito ¡Eso es trampa!

-S-Seras ... Ma-Maldición ...

La Atención de Furuichi regreso a la lucha Que se realizaba afuera de Do escondite, frunció el ceño, no confiaba ni Bajo la guardia, Ni siquiera Ahora Que era TODO SE UN inquietante silencio. Sobre TODO POR ESE inquietante silencio.

Unos Pasos acercándose sí escucharon.

Una mirada alarmada sí plasmo en el rostro del joven El albino, e inconscientemente sí pego Aún más a la comparación de Do rincón. Sus orbes grises observaron from La Distancia, a la puerta Que Ahora habia comenzado una sacudirse, ya Que Alguien ESTABA Intentando Para entrar.

-Yo Sé que estás ahí Furuichi ... Deja de esconderte ...

" _¡OGA! "_

¿Habia de Como diablos lo encontrado El idiota? ¿No sí suponia debia Que Estar inconsciente POR EL golpe de Hilda-san?

Entrando en pánico Furuichi sí levanto de Do rincón y miro frenéticamente Por Todos Lados En Busca de Alguna Ruta de Escape, Pero El Sabia que tal Acción Inútil era, si hubiera Alguna salida ya la habria USADO Liebres Mucho rato.

La puerta se abrió en sí Una pulgada.

" _¡A la mierda! Me Voz a aventar Por ESA ventana de Ser Necesario "_

Debio haberlo made from Principio de la ONU; sí reprendió mentalmente. Y asi, bronceado Rápido Como se era Humanamente Posible FUE Hacia la ventana, Más Que dispuesto a abrirla y lanzarse Al vacío. Y no, no suicida de la ONU era, desesperado ESTABA solitario.

La puerta se abrió Completamente sí, Revelando la oscura Figura de Oga Tatsumi, baño Toda do maligno y Gloria horribles. Ya era parecia Que El Diablo Mismo El Que llego, Pero Furuichi no creia Que Diferencia Una hubiera Entre el diablo ya Oga, hijo Ambos Igual de malos.

\- **_F ~ u ~ r ~ u ~ i ~ c ~ h ~ i ~ ... -_** La Voz de Oga baja era gutural y, si no lo conociera Mejor, el peliplata inclusó pensaría Que El Castaño acababa de ronronear, Pero ESO no era Posible ¿No?

-Escucha Oga, this no eres tú. Todo es culpa de ESE maldito perfume de Hilda-san ... -sabía Que discutir Con Su amigo era Inútil, posion o no, ¡El imbécil era pura terquedad! Y Nunca lo escuchaba, ¡NUNCA !. Pero Aun ASI, Tenia Que intentarlo, Por solista Do Propia direction seguridad al Menos.

-Aléjate De la ESA ventana Tonto-Ichi, y Ven Aqui En Este Instante ... sin ti Me Hagas Por ir ...

" _¡Lo sabia! ... El idiota no me va a Escuchar "_

Furuichi calculo SUS OPCIONES, ¿Qué Tan Rápido podria abrir la ventana y tirarse? ¿O que bronceado Rápido Oga cruzaría El Salón y atraparlo? No sabia lo, Pero ESTABA claro (al Menos párr EL) Que Todo Se Sabrià en el siguiente Movimiento, Importar pecado Quien lo de Primero.

Oga Dio Un Paso al interior, aire Ello La Puerta SE CERRO Tras el aire sordo sonido de las Naciones Unidas.

Inmediatamente Furuichi sí Puso en Movimiento estafa ola, SUS Manos were un La Ventana Con La Intención de abrirla y Huir of this pesadilla De Una Buena Vez Por todas " _Sólo un poco ... Sólo un poco más "_ La Ventana sí abrió, el albino Casi llora de felicidad, Pero No Tiempo Perder debia. Todo Que Lo Que Tenia época Ahora Hacer Saltar Y LUEGO ...

Unas Poderosas y fuertes Manos atraparon Su Cintura impidiéndole Cualquier del Tipo de escapar Alguno.

-Oga! ...

Rapidamente Las Manos del albino were Hacia Aquellos brazos carceleros, la de la estafa Intención de soltarse, Pero FUE Inútil, Aquellas dos barras de metal de inamovibles le impedían Cualquier del Oportunidad de escape. This no era La Primera Vez Que Furuichi maldijo la monstruosa Fuerza de Do amigo, y lo odiaba Por Ello.

-No Te Muevas Furuichi ... Estoy Ocupado ... -Muy Ocupado hundiendo Do rostro en el cuello del Mas Bajo y Tomar Una profunda inhalación de Aquella dulce Fragancia Que Lo ESTABA Volviendo Loco Y Que El Cuerpo de Su Amigo creaba un Grandes Cantidades.

-Maldición Oga ¡Suéltame! ¡Es ESE perfume maldito te digo! ...- ¿Qué Tan Difícil era entendre Algo sencillo bronceado? Sabia Que Do amigo sin cerebro Tenia ¡Pero ESTO era el colmo!

Aun Con Su rostro hundido en el delgado y grácil cuello del albino frunció el ceño Oga, Furuichi ESTABA Siendo molesto como siempre, Pero no importaba, no importaba Porque EL SABIA La Manera perfecta de calmar y callar una presa Do.

Levantando la cabeza de Do Cómoda posicion y aliviando Poco ONU Do Agarre en la cintura delgada del Mas Bajo, El Moreno utilizo Do Fuerza Darle párrafo superiores Vuelta a Furuichi y ASI Ambos Ahora Esteban Uno Frente Al Otro. Si, asi, de la ESA forma Mejor época, Ahora EL podia ...

-Escucha Oga, en solitario Tienes Que soltarme y podr- ... ¡Hmp! ...

El cerebro de Takayuki Furuichi, Ahí, en ESE Mismo Instante, Durante ESE Momento, sí fundió Completamente. De Todas las Cosas, de Todas las Situaciones en las Que se vio envuelto Desde Que decidio juntarse estafa Ese Tipo. Ya Sea Los Secuestros, Las peleas, Los Demonios Y Todo lo Demás, Después De Todo Ello. Nunca, jamas paso Por Su Mente Que El Podria Estar En Una Situación de Como La Que Estaban Ahí, Atrapado En un Salón de Biología abandonado.

" _Oga mí ... ¿Besando This? "_

Oga lo beso.

¡OGA LO BESO!

Sus labios hicieron Contacto, aire uno del los del Otro, no heno milímetro Alguno de Separación Entre Ambos. En ESE Momento, EXPERIMENTANDO Furuichi ESTABA Do imprimación beso, ¡imprimación Su beso estafa Oga! Un chico, Do amigo.

En Aquel solitario Salón abandonado y sucio Furuichi experimento Do Primero beso, Que FUE Por Robado Nada menos Oga Tatsumi Que, El Llamado "Ogro Oga" ESTABA Quien Influenciado Siendo Por Un Tipo Raro de droga demoniaca de la lujuria.

ESTO era solitario Do suerte ... Su jodida suerte.

El albino Hecho Do Hacia Atrás cabeza, Con El Fin de alejarse del Beso y Tomar Algo de aire, y al lograrlo abrió Do boca, Más Que dispuesto un Detener Esta locura Antes De Que mar Demasiado tarde. Desafortunadamente párrafo Furuichi, Oga Aprovecho El Pequeño descuido Del otro, y ataco Una Segunda Vez, de las Naciones Unidas párr beso y En Esta Ocasión estafa lengua y TODO.

Ya mar Por La sorpresa, POR EL desconcierto o Por Cualquier del Otra Cosa, Furuichi Gimio contraindicado ESE beso.

-Ahh! ...- La exclamación salio de los labios del plata peli Sin pensar, CUANDO SE Oga Separo ya Que el Aire SE ESTABA Siendo muy Necesario. Sus ojos recorrieron el delgado hilo de saliva Que UNIA Do Contra la boca del Castaño.

LUEGO Levanto La Mirada párr enfrentarse Contra los oscuros ojos de Su mejor amigo. El Agarre en Su Cintura sí habia apretado Aún más, Oga De alguna manera sí las habia arreglado párrafo moldear Do Cuerpo Contra el de Furuichi, uña de SUS PIERNAS ESTABA Entre las del Mas Bajo, Creando ASI Una Fricción Para que desconcierto del albino, Do a instancia de parte Tomando nota ESTABA inferior.

-Espera, ESTO no ... Oga no ... -estaba balbuceando Furuichi lo Sabia, Pero no importaba, SUS Luchas párrafo soltarse sí renovaron y Esta Vez Con Más Fuerzas. El pánico habia nublado Do mente y no pensaba en el SUS acciones- ... ¡Suéltame! ...- Trato de alejarse, Dando Un paso atrás, SOLO PARA Terminar tropezando en el SUS Propios empanadas y LUEGO Con La Ayuda de la Gravedad Caer Sobre Su Espalda En El frio Consuelo.

" _Muerda ESO Dolio ... No lo Volveré a Hacer ... "_

Abriendo los Ojos que habia cerrado Durante La Caída, Furuichi observo en la posicion en La que se encontraba Todo A causa de Su pánico ciego, y tal Parece Que El Mismo SE HABIA Puesto En Una Situación Mucho peor un La que se encontraba los antes.

Oga floraba Sobre Encima de El, Furuichi levanta la mirada y sí Ambos observaron Durante Un Segundo Demasiado largo, el Mas bajo de los dos, podria Jugar Que es Aquellos oscuros orbes Do amigo le està diciendo _"Lo siento"_ La Parte de Oga Que Aun luchaba Contra la Droga, SE ESTABA disculpando. Sabia Y he aquí Furuichi.

En Con Las Rodillas una de Ambos Lados de la Cadera de Furuichi y Las Manos a Ambos Lados de la cabeza platinada, El Castaño sí inclino, Con La Intención de Choque nuevo ONU Aquellos Suaves contraindicaciones labios, Eran Que tan dulces.

En Solo Un Impulso El Castaño Bajo rapidamente, y Esta Vez El Beso FUE Rapido y Fuerte, Ambas bocas chocando Una contraindicación La Otra, Oga ESTABA Presionando Fuerte bronceado, inclusó Que Habia ONU-pequeño dolor en la cabeza albina al Estar bronceado Pegado al suelo. Este trato de alejar al Más Alto, Pero nada de Lo Que Hacia ayudaba, era Oga un monstruo, y no necesitaba una ONU demonio Bebé párrafo probarlo.

Queriendo Llevar un Un Mas Profundo Aquel beso (Como si no Suficiente Fuera ya) Una de las Manos del Castaño sí desliza a la instancia de parte posterior de la cabeza albina, presionado ASI Aún más una de Ambos en Aquel beso. La lengua de Oga contundente época e intrusiva, logrando Por Sí Sola, Sonidos en Furuichi Que El no era Sabia Capaz de Hacer.

MIENTRAS Una de Sus Manos Mantenia apresada Aquella cabeza albina, La Otra en sí sumergió Entre las Ropas del uniforme, y no del hasta Descanso Que la Suavidad de la piel del abdomen de Furuichi, era percibida Por La punta de Sus Dedos. Oga sonrió en Aquel beso Húmedo y posesivo.

El Ogro parecia no Suficiente Tener de Su Amigo, Aun En Medio de Aquel beso, levanto Al Otro Y Una Sentada posicion semi, quedando ASI de horcajadas Entre el regazo del peliplata, y LUEGO pecado dudarlo, aire SUS Propias Manos, Arranco la camisa de Furuichi dejándola Completamente inservible, Donde Ahora this colgaba precariamente Sobre la instancia de parte interna de los codos del Mas Bajo.

Y En Todo Momento, MIENTRAS HACIA ESO, EL Nunca dejo Que El Beso sí interrumpiera.

Pero el aire era necessary, inclusó Para El, he aquí Por Que Tuvo Que alejarse, y Esta Vez Aprovecho párr quitar los Por completo Aquella prenda estorbosa. Logrando estafa ola, revelar Toda Aquella blanquecida, suave y perfecta piel Que Cubría el Cuerpo de Su amigo de la infancia.

-Furuichi ... -la Voz del Ogro Habia Bajado Varios Niveles, logrando ONU estremecimiento extraño Todo por El Cuerpo del nombrado, y Esta Vez, El No Se atrevió A decir FUE una causa del miedo. No, habia Algo Más en el interior de Furuichi, Algo más que ESTABA Saliendo a la Superficie from ONU Lugar muy profundo de Su Propio núcleo.

Los ojos de Oga Estaban cerrados, y El jadeaba Pesadamente, ya Que SUS rostro Esteban Cerca bronceado, la Respiración del Castaño le HACIA cosquillas al rostro de Furuichi, this no Sabia Que hacer, Do era amigo Mucho Más Fuerte Que El, no era alejarlo Opción Una. Y he aquí que era peor Que Una instancia de parte Que No creyo Que existiera En Si Mismo ESTABA mostrando Do cabeza, he aquí Por Que SUS Luchas Esteban Siendo Más y Más Débil una Cada segundo Que pasaba.

" _¿Sera this imbécil inclusó Recordar TODO ESTO Una Vez Termine TODO? "_

No sabia el porqué del Pensamiento o La Razón Por La Que se Encontró Deseando Que Oga recordara TODO ESTO. Pero Quiera Que lo recordara. De Hecho ¡Mas le Valía al idiota recordarlo!

Puesto Que Oga parecia querer Regresar al beso de nuevo. Sus labios recorren la comisura de la boca del albino posesivamente, Por Siguiendo el Cuello Y Los Hombros. Finas cejas Plata SE juntaron En un ceño de dolor, Cuando La Picadura De Una mordida exploto en la base de de Su Hombro.

-¡D-Duele idiota! ...- Su voz parecia Haber regresado De alguna manera, y Con Ella Furuichi sí dio Cuenta de Algo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver Como SUS Propios barzos rodeaban el Cuerpo de Oga, Pero ESO no era TODO, UN Mirada Más profunda Revelo Como SUS uñas habian arañado Toda La espalad de Su amigo, el albino supusó Que Lo Habia Hecho En Medio de Aquel beso, Pero El No Se habia friso Cuenta de Ello.

-Aun No es Suficiente Furuichi ... -ahí ESTABA de nuevo, voz ronca Aquella, Ahora Cargada de Deseo. El peli plata parpadeo Un poco confundo Por Aquellas Palabras, Cuando de la nada, sintio las Manos Morenas, tanteando SUS pantalones.

-Oga No ...- Pero FUE Inútil, aire Movimiento Expertos (Furuichi sí Pregunto La Razón de ello) Oga Habia Logrado quitar los el Cierre de Sus pantalones y Ahora Estós, junto Con Su ropa interior sí deslizo Revelando Poco a Poco, la pálida y suave piel de SUS PIERNAS.

Y justo en ESE Momento Furuichi ESTABA Completamente desnudo y Expuesto Bajo El Poderoso Cuerpo de Oga Tatsumi.

El albino Temblo, no sabia si temblaba Por La vergüenza de Estar Tal y Como vino al Mundo Frente un amigo Do, o Por Aquella Fuerte e imponente mirada, Que Caia Sobre Su personalidad. Lo peor era Durante Que this Todo el tiempo lo habia evitado, Pero Ahora, sin Pudo Detener la sombra rosa Que ESTABA adueñándose de Sus mejillas.

El delincuente dio Una gran inhalación, La Vision Que tenia Bajo era Suyo Simplemente ...

" _Hermoso ... "_

Por muy cursi y mar Que rosa El Pensamiento, no es Como Si El lo Fuera A decir en Voz Alta, Primero Mataria y torturaría los antes de Que Lo dijera. Pero Verdad era, Furuichi era hermoso. Plateado cabello lacio, sedoso y desordenado; Gracias a Atenciones Sus, Gruesos labios pálidos Ahora rojos y amoratados una causa de Sus besos. E El delgado y de Aspecto Frágil Cuerpo pecado mancha Alguna, y Ahora ESE suculento sonrojo.

Oga sí lamio Los Labios, EL Definitivamente iba un Disfrutar Cada bocado of this Increíble criatura Bajo Suyo. E iba a empezar ya.

Utilizando Su Propio peso del como palanca, obligo un Hacia abajo Do Amigo, Hasta Que Una Vez Más estuvo recostado En el suelo de Aquel salón. Sus Manos recorrieron los Contornos Suaves del muslo interno de Ambas PIERNAS de Furuichi, ya Que ESTAS SE mantenían abiertas ya Que rodeaban la Cadera de Oga, Dejando al peliplata Completamente Expuesto una hambrienta mirada Do.

-Oga, N- distensión ... Ahh! ...- Un largo y angustioso gemido Nació de la Garganta de Furuichi CUANDO las fuertes y ansiosas Manos de Oga tomaron Do Miembro y apretaron, sin lastimar Tanto para, si Pero lo Suficiente sacudir párrafo TODO Su Cuerpo.

Las Manos del albino were A Los antebrazos del Más Alto hundiendo SUS uñas en la Piel, Su espada sí arqueo levantándose del Suelo Por Varios Centímetros y Oga Disfruto del Espectáculo. Pero lo que mas le agrado al Ogro FUE Como los ojos grises de Su amigo, Ahora Sé nublaban de placer y Las Protestas desaparecían.

Furuichi lo ESTABA Sintiendo also y ESO era justo queria Que Lo.

Dandole ONU último beso al peliplata, Que Duro Durante buen ONU Tiempo, Oga Hizo Un camino de besos, Bajando Sobre Aquel ágil Cuerpo. De Los Labios, al mentón, a la garganta, deteniéndose Segundos UNOS ONU Jugar párr Rozados Aquellos Por Rato Botones rosas, y de una Ahí entretenerse estafa Pequeñas mordidas un Todo Lo Largo del estomago y de abdomen Furuichi, Despues De Varios MINUTOS (o tal Vez horas, no lo Sabrià Decir REALMENTE) sí detuvo CUANDO ESTABA Frente al necesitado Miembro de Su Amigo.

Habia una Sonrisa maligna en El Rostro de Oga CUANDO EL vio el necesitado Miembro, Su amigo Hace mucho tiempo habia Dejado SUS negativas y Ahora en solitario jadeaba entrecortadamente, MIENTRAS el rojo de Sus mejillas aumentaba, Una fina capa de sudor Cubría La Clara piel del albino , Do delgado pecho Subía y Bajaba una causa de las Grandes Bocanadas de Aire Que tomaba, párr Furuichi HACIA Tanto Calor, del tanto.

Oga sí Sentia bronceado Orgulloso de Sí Mismo al Haber provocado cuentos reaccione En Su amigo, Pero ya habia ESPERADO Mucho y no planeaba Hacerlo por Más Que Lo pecado ADVERTENCIA NI Avisos, El Castaño trago de Solo Un bocado El Largo Miembro goteando de Furuichi.

Su lengua sí burlaba De Todo El Tronco del albino MIENTRAS SUS Manos amasaban ESE apetecible trasero tal y como siempre habia querido HACER, Oga ESTABA En todas partes, el Miembro de Furuichi, testículos Sus, Do trasero, Dejando mordías Por Su caderas ¿Y el Plata peli? Se ESTABA convirtiendo En un lio jadeante, Lleno de balbuceos incomprensibles, y muy, muy caliente.

Apartando SUS Labios de Aquella ereccion, Oga comenzo una incorporarse párrafo quedaràs Frente a Frente una Furuichi, but do mano, ocupando el Puesto de Do boca, comenzo un Miembro Aquel torturar, bombeando Arriba Y Abajo Con exigencia, Do saliva y El Propio, pre semen del Otro hacian Do Tarea Mucho Más Fácil y placentera.

Uniendo SUS bocas en un beso nuevo bronceado Exigente Como el anterior, Que Hizo el pasivo sí probara ASI Mismo una Través de Sus labios, la ONU sucio beso Que Oga ESTABA Más Que Feliz De Realizar. Chupo ESA Raida lengua, la saliva entremezclada sí Volvia en Hilos de telaraña Que UNIA SUS bocas. Se detuvo SOLO UNOS Segundos, Respirando Pesadamente. Sus Manos peinaron organismos europeos de normalización mechones de cabello blanco Hacia Atrás, para Mirar ESE rostro enrojecido y sudoroso. El albinismo Que Furuichi Tenia Solamente lograba acentuar el rubor Que Pintaba Do piel, Tenia Una graciosa apariencia CUANDO Do era de piel rosada y el pelo de Sus cejas y Pestañas era moreno blanco.

Hundió Do rostro Bajo la mandíbula del joven El, Su aliento calentó el cuello los antes de morder la piel sudorosa del muchacho, haciéndolo gemir ligeramente, temblor sacudió la ONU Do Cuerpo. Furuichi Aferro Muy Fuerte SUS Brazos Alrededor de la Espalda de Do moreno compañero, El sentir Do caliente boca mordisquear Aquella área de Do estremecía lo anatomía; Sentia espasmo Tras espasmo, Como Si Rayo Eléctrico recorriera Cada Una de Sus Arterias.

-tu Eres mío Furuichi, solo yo sí puedo tocarte de Estar-forma, solo yo sí puedo verte En Este estado ... solo yo ¿Entiendes? ...- La Voz de Oga no admitía réplica Alguna, el comando En Su tono, no solo exigía obediencia Sino also lo imponía, y Furuichi acepto Mucho Antes de Pensar Siquiera busque en Ello.

-E-Es-This b-bien ... -su voz temblorosa Sonó, TODO Do temblaba Cuerpo, era ESTO Más De Que Lo podia soportar, y Aun no ACABAN época en solitario El Comienzo.

Contento Con La Respuesta del peliplata, el moreno sí alejo de Do presa, teniendo Una época Que vista panoramica de lo tembloroso el Cuerpo de Su amigo, y era TODO Suyo, Completamente Suyo. Aprovechando La Distancia, comenzo una quitarse Do Propia ropa, la Sentia demasía estorbosa en ESE Momento, y queria Sentir Aún más la Suavidad de la piel de joven El Bajo El.

Oga sí rio Poco ONU, bueno seria burlarse Un poco de Do amigo- ... No Pense Furuichi, Que Estós Lugares de Como te ponían cachondo bronceado ... -Su camisa Hacia Mucho Tiempo Habia Desaparecido, Revelando Do pecho Fuerte y abdomen, he aquí Por Aquellos Que en solitario pantalones Esteban En Su personaje, Pero Estós sí encontraban abiertos Bajando precariamente Por Sus caderas.

La visión de Su Amigo semi desnudo sin afectar deberia Tanto una Furuichi, Pero lo Hizo, y Ahora El queria Tocar, Tenia Tantas ganas de Tocar, Pero Aun Asi- ... .No ... Cierto es ... -su voz habia Salido Poco ONU Ronca un causa de los gemidos de anterioridad.

-Por Supuesto Que Lo es ... -una Vez Más, Unió SUS labios Con los de Do amigo, Ahora Que en solitario El Beso Más era erótico y suave, causando estafa ola, pequeños gemidos y sollozos necesitaos en el albino- ... Furi-chan ~ Eres lindo bronceado ... -una de Sus Manos regreso un Continuar Con las Atenciones en el Miembro de Furuichi, Pero Esta Vez, sí movería ONU Rápido Más Poco, ya habia ESPERADO Mucho Tiempo.

Llevando La Mano Que Libre tenia un Los Labios mallugados de Su amigo, el moreno Insto Al Otro una cola LAMIERA SUS Dedos, Cosa Que En su estado de confusión de placer delirante, Furuichi pecado Hizo mucha queja. Ya, CUANDO creyo Que Fue Suficiente, Bajo de nuevo Do Cuerpo y quedo muy Frente al rojo ya punto de Explotar, Miembro del Joven. Le dio Una lamida de burla y Su mano Continuo Do Tarea de Bombear. MIENTRAS, SUS resbaladizos Dedos sí acercaban Más y Más a la abandonada Entrada rosa, Más Que dispuestos a Darle Atención.

El metio castaño Uno de Sus Dedos en La Entrada de Furuichi y Todo su cuerpo comenzo a estremecerse al Sentir los Movimientos circulares en Do interior.

-¡Ah! ¿Que Fue ...? ¿Qué haces? ...- Le costaba un Furuichi entendre Lo Que pasaba REALMENTE.

-Tonto Furuichi, Tengo Que dilatarte los antes de metértelo ... -había Una sonrisa de comemierda en El Rostro de Oga.

-¿Meter Que? ...- Lo Que mar, no bueno Ser podia, bueno nada.

-¿Tu Que Crees ...- Oga tomo uña de Las Manos del albino y La Llevo un Do Propia ereccion Aun Cubierta Por Sus pantalones, Pero Que sí notaba, Igual Que necesitada del la del que de Furuichi. O si No Más.

-¿Eh? Espera, n-no, PUEDES ¡No entrara! ...- Furuichi no Sabia Que Pensar, Aquellas caricias y besos nublaba Do mente, Pero inclusó asi, podia Decir Sin Miedo A equivocarse ¡Que Aquello era Enorme! Lo iba a partir en dos.

-No Hay problema, Seguro que entra, tu Espera solitario Poco Un Mas y Lo verás ... -la "comemierda-sonrisa" no vacilaba, sino-Aumenta un Segundo Cada.

Ignorando las Quejas del albino, Oga metio dedo Segundo Naciones Unidas, Haciendo Ahora Movimientos de tijeras, y UNOS Pocos Minutos despues, la ONU Tercero sí le unio a los Dos Primeros. Todo ESE TIEMPO Furuichi, trato de Escapar de las garras de Su amigo, Pero FUE Inútil, Contar pecado Con Que las Atenciones un su ereccion no disminuían. Toda la gama de Sensaciones Eran tan intensas El Que pensaba no aguantaría Mucho Tiempo.

Oga sintio Que ya habia Preparado Suficiente un su amigo- ... Bueno, aire ESTO Creo Que ya esta ...

Posicionándose Entre las PIERNAS de Furuichi, Oga dejo al descubierto Do ereccion Propia, ESTABA Que, Completamente duramadre y Lista Para La Acción, El joven En el suelo, aire miro miedo, horror y Fascinación, Por contradictorio Iguales Aquel pedazo de carne Que parecia Hacer Un camino limpio un interior Do.

-Oga No ... espera ...

Suplicas en Pero SUS no escuchadas were, ya Que la punta del pene del moreno Hizo Presión en La Pequeña Entrada, estafa ola, Con lentitud y tranquilidad, Poco a Poco, iba introduciendo en Do Miembro Aquella Cálida cueva.

-Ugh ... Duele ... - La Voz del albino era temblorosa, y Su rostro SE HACIA Aún más rojo Que los antes. Oga Por Su Parte solista Miraba Hipnotizado la linda Expresión de Su amante, Disfrutando de Sus Reacciones.

El ogro abrazo una SU pareja, estrechamente, el pecado Dejar de Para entrar, hundió Do rostro en Aquel delicado cuello, Donde Aun persistían algunos de Sus chupones y mordidas, SUS Oídos sí deleitaban Por los Sonidos Que El de Abajo HACIA, gemidos de dolor y Placer , contradictorios POR Iguales. El no podia Dejar de escucharlos.

" _Tan grande ... tan ... tan ... intenso bronceado "_

" _Tan suave. Tan estrecho ... perfecto bronceado ... "_

Una Vez ESTABA Completamente adentro, sí Ambos perdieron en el SUS Propios Pensamientos y Sensaciones.

LUEGO De UNOS Segundos de Mantenerse quieto, Oga FINALMENTE comenzo un MoveRSE y El Salón sí Lleno de Diversos ruidos de piel piel chocando contra, de gemidos y gruñidos, sollozos, Asi Como de suplicas y exigencias. Ambos amantes sí perdieron en ESE Mar de Sensaciones Que El Cuerpo del Otro le brindaba.

Furuichi sintiéndose bronceado Como Lleno Nunca, Y Por Alguna Extraña Razón al Mismo Tiempo bronceado completo. Oga Que Por Fin ESTABA Donde sí suponia debia Estar y Con Quien debia Estar, párr Andrés Jiménez Momento perfecto época.

El Tiempo dejo de Importar, Ambos dejaron de Pensar y Sólo sé conformaron estafa Sentir, Sentir El Uno Al Otro, Para Ellos ya importaba nada mas.

E El Momento Importante época, firmemente Furuichi lo creia.

**0000**

**De noche, la Casa de Oga.**

Furuichi Despertó notando Que No ESTABA En Su habitación ¿¿Dónde ESTABA? Una mirada exhaustiva Más un Do Alrededor hay Pudo Dejar de Notar el Entorno familiar, Por Lo Que SE DIJO sí encontraba en La Habitación de Oga, Pero ¿Dónde ESTABA Oga? ¿Y de Como llego here? ...

De Cuando QUISO Levantarse, ONU agudo dolor Llevo a parte baja Do. Sus caderas protestaron POR EL Movimiento, Y EL Hizo Una mueca.

" _¿Qué ...? ¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Porque estoy desnudo? ... ¿Y Porqué mi trasero me ...? "_

_._

_._

_._

" _¡OGA! "_

Y ASI ASI Como Los Recuerdos Llegaron un su mente Con La velocidad y fuerza de dos trenes de Carga estrellándose control de pecado Uno Con El Otro. Una mueca de auto Desprecio Cruzo SUS facciones de Como ¿Pudo permitir Que Pasara ESO? El Debio Detener un Oga, Debio EL ...

-Despertaste ... -la Nueva, Pero Conocida voz, Que Hizo el albino mirada estafa Atención a La Otra personalidad. Parpadeo desorientado del tanto de la ONU, y LUEGO SE sonrojo al maximo al Recordar Que Aun ESTABA desnudo, he aquí Por Que sí apresuro a taparse Con Las Sabanas de la cama.

-Oga ... Tu ... hnm ... this ... -mierda, ¿Por Qué era torpe bronceado? El Nunca habia Sido torpe Alrededor de Oga.

-Baka-Ichi ... ordenas tus ideas y LUEGO Dilas ... .es de Sentido Común, Todo El Mundo Puede del Hacerlo ...- Oga parecia normal, Completamente normal. Como si El no solo habia inmovilizado un Furuichi es Aquel Salón y ... - ... Sabes ESE perfume de Hilda, al Parecer vu De tener un efecto Los Pocos Minutos de la USO y en tu Caso, dejo de funcionar hora y medios Despues De Que Te Cayó Encima ... -el castaño ESTABA Hablando Que causalmente bronceado Por un Momento Furuichi sí perdio y no entendio un Que se referiría.

Pero Entonces Cayó en la Cuenta.

Recordaba Que Oga lo habia encontrado tres horas Despues De Que TODO ESE comenzo fiasco.

-¿¡Que !? ¿Entonces tu ...? ¿Tu? ...

Le iba a dar Algo, al pobre le iba a dar Algo en ESE Mismo Momento.

-Tonto Furuichi _"Tan lindo"_ Como si yo necesitara de perfume estúpido de la ONU de la lujuria párr Hacer Lo Que Hice ... - Do comemierda-sonrisa-Marca registrada. ESTABA en la USO es Plena Potencia.

El albino pobre solitario Miraba Con la boca abierta al moreno. Entona, Entonces ESO significaba que ...

Ahora una Sonrisa maligna Cruzo las facciones de Oga Tatsumi, Lentamente, la de la estafa Gracia de la ONU depredador sí Acerco al Aun desnudo, y desprotegido Furuichi en SU cama (Visión Que ESTABA Empezando un Ser Su Favorita de Hecho) cubriendo el menudo Aquel Cuerpo Con El Suyo más grande Directivos, Oga beso Aquellos deseables labios.

-QUE Bueno Que Estás despierto, Ahora Podemos Hacerlo Con Calma Más y Más Profundamente ...

El resto de la noche, Takayuki Furichi descubrio ONU Mejor amigo Nuevo Lado de Oga Tatsumi Do, Que El Nunca Habia Visto los antes.

Pero de Algún Modo Furuichi no podia quejarse ni encontrarle nada malo de una Situación de la ESA.

" _No entiendo muy bien Lo Que Esta Pasando Pero Creo Que Ya No Puedo culpar al perfume de Asmodeo, Por Nada de Lo Que Pase De ahora en adelante "_ exigiendo la Completa Atención de Furuichi, Oga Mordio Los Labios of this Para Que dejara de Pensar en Cosas Que No Lo involucren un EL

" _Oh, bueno, no me voy a quejar yo queria ESTO de Todos Modos "_

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> *Asmodeus: es el demonio de los pecados carnales, el ser que se encarga de llevar a los hombres a las turbias aguas de la lascivia. Él disfruta incitando la infidelidad y destruyendo noviazgos y matrimonios. Como pocos, Asmodeus es un demonio que aparece en la Biblia como un ser bien diferenciado de Satanás.  
> Asmodeus es concebido como el demonio responsable de pervertir los deseos sexuales de los humanos, de motivar la voluptuosidad y hacer que las almas, dantescamente hablando, sean condenadas al Segundo círculo del Infierno.  
> Solo me pareció importante que lo sepan, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño largo one shot, hecho para todas aquellas que siguen buscando historias de esta pareja.   
> Es probable que aparezca en otro momento con otra historia de ellos, no lo aseguro pero es probable. Así que sabrán de mi en alguna otra ocasión.   
> Sus comentarios serian bien apreciados, hago esto por diversión, pero aun así saber que opinan ustedes mis lectores es importante para mí. Así que algunas palabras, lo que sea yo las apreciaría mucho.   
> Nos veremos en algún otro momento! Shion-san se despide.


End file.
